The present invention relates to a spout for a liquid pump. More particularly, this invention relates to a spout in which an outlet is closed to prevent contents from getting dry when the spout is not in use.
One spout, which is mounted onto an outlet of a liquid pump and closed to prevent its contents from getting dry when the spout is not in use, is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 21367/1976.
As shown in FIG. 2, such a conventional spout is formed with a pipe 132 extending from a base 131 that provides a passage 130 inside and an end of the pipe 132 that is closed by a tap 133. A hole 134 is provided on a side surface near the end of the pipe 132, which enables the passage 130 to communicate with the outside. A cap 135 is provided on the end of the pipe 132 so as to close the hole 134. Further, a spout 136 is provided in an end of the cap 135. When the contents are supplied through the passage 130 by a pump not shown, the inside of the cap 135 is pressurized through the hole 134 and is expanded. Thereby, the content of the pipe are sent through the hole 134 between the pipe 132 and the cap 135 and ejected outwardly from the spout 136. When it is not in use, because the cap 135 and the pipe 132 are closely fitted, the contents are isolated from the open air.
FIG. 3 shows a fixed ring 137 provided circumferentially on a cap 135 so as to strengthen the fixation of the cap 135 to the pipe 132, and FIG. 4 shows its motion (i.e., during dispensing).
FIG. 5 shows a passage 230 within a pipe 232 forming a trigonal pyramid at an end, accordingly, a hole 234 is aslant.
In the conventional spout described above, however, because a cap 135 and a pipe (132 and 232) are closely fitted when the pump is not in use, the contents tend to work as glue, which prevents easy operation of the spout.
In the conventional spout shown in FIGS. 3 and 5, in addition to the foregoing problems, the spout tends to be complicated and troublesome to manufacture because a fixed ring 137 and 237 must be provided.